


Simple Comforts

by kiwilicious



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwilicious/pseuds/kiwilicious
Summary: Dr. Hypatia adjusts to the events at the Addermire Institute and finds comfort with Meagan. This is an older one but I like it. Enjoy!





	Simple Comforts

Meagan stood outside the door to the room, occasionally holding her fist up to knock but changing her mind. She wanted to make sure Alexandria was settled in but didn't want to disturb her if she was resting. Meagan stood there, doubting and wondering, until the door in front of her swung open and she found herself face to face with the doctor. 

"I came to check on you," Meagan said brusquely, pretending that she wasn't startled and flustered.

"Oh, I -- thank you," Alexandria mumbled, then said a little louder, "You've taken such good care of me, I wanted to come thank you." 

"Well, you stay as long as you need to." Meagan felt Alexandria's warmth penetrating her cool, hardened aura and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Meagan stopped and turned back to her and noticed truly how vulnerable she looked. "Would you stay with me?" Meagan softened completely at her request.

"Of course." The two of them sat on the bed in hesitant silence for a moment. 

"I hurt a lot of people, didn't I?" Alexandria asked quietly. Sensing that words couldn't help, Meagan wrapped her arm around the doctor's shoulders and just held her. Alexandria melted into Meagan's embrace and absorbed her warmth and comfort. "I hurt you too, Meagan. Why are you so willing to help me?"

"We've all done bad things," Meagan said in a soft, husky voice, "but this wasn't your evil deed. It was the Duke's. You helped more people than he could ever have used you to hurt." Alexandria could feel Meagan's voice echoing slightly through her chest. It felt real. Nothing else but Meagan's body heat and her echoing chest felt real. Alexandria looked up and met Meagan's gaze, and knew that she had never felt safer than she had in that moment. Without thinking, she leaned in and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. It lasted only for a sweet moment before Alexandria pulled back and dropped her gaze.

"I'm sorry." Alexandria whispered. They were both silent for a minute. Suddenly Meagan started laughing, harder and more genuine than they had thought she had been capable of. Alexandria starting laughing too, flustered and a little embarrassed. 

"You're so cute," Meagan said between laughing fits. Then she stood up, took off her coat, laid it neatly on a chair, kicked off her shoes, and laid down on the bed. Alexandria stared at her, confused. Meagan patted the bed next to her, inviting her to cuddle. Alexandria happily laid down, and allowed Meagan to wrap her in her arms. The two of them fell asleep tangled together, knowing that the two of them could handle whatever would come.

\-- -- -- 

Running. That's all she could comprehend. She was in her lab, trying to sprint as fast as she could but her body was moving far too slow. She could see a door in the distance but no matter how fast she ran the door wasn't approaching. Suddenly she felt things flying past her face. She spun around to see a barely human figure convulsing as it got stuck with crossbow bolt after bolt. Even though she had never seen the snarling, mangled mass of shadows and limbs, she knew exactly what it was. It vaguely resembled The Crown Killer. It began to lumber towards her, fiercely snarling what sounded like "Alex". She turned back to see two figures. The figure on the right crouched and then moved almost invisibly fast past her to pursue the killer, while the figure on the left opened it's arms, beckoning safety. 

Suddenly she was laying down, eyes closed, warm and comfortable. The fear of the dream was echoing in the back of her mind, but she herself was calm. She made note of what she could feel. The gentle rocking of the Dreadful Wale. The blanket slung over her. The sounds of someone moving in the room next to hers. She opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. Meagan's coat was gone, and where it had laid was a note.

"Hope you're feeling better. I have to debrief Emily and take her to the Aventa District but come see me afterward.

-Meagan"

Alexandria reached forward and grabbed the note, then folded it up and stuck it in her pocket. She was still feeling very scattered, and the feeling of waking from deep sleep didn't help. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Emily came in to discuss what Alexandria could remember, trying to get information for her mission. Alexandria stood up and did the best she could to help, but she couldn't tell what was real and what was a nightmare.

"You should rest easy for a while. Maybe some of that will help," Emily said, trying to be comforting. It was helping.

"I hope so," Alexandria replied with a somewhat resigned whisper. "I'm not sure I even fully understand what you did for me, but I owe you for helping me at Addermire. Thank you." She took a few steps towards her makeshift lab, and then said, more confidently, "Meagan has been so good to me." Emily nodded and than left to go meet with the captain. 

After falling back asleep for a few hours, Alexandria decided to try to piece her research back together. Most of her work was left back at the Institute; she just brought an armful of notes to tide her over. She was having a hard time focusing, and some of the notes she took while under The Duke's influence did not make any sense at all. She began getting frustrated, but when she took a break she only felt restless. After a few cycles of this, she decided to go find Meagan. She wandered around the ship, not being very familiar with it yet. Eventually she found a closed door that contained the sounds of movement. Alexandria knocked and heard the noise make it's way to the door and Meagan opened it. Her face looked indifferent but her eyes seemed to light up as she straightened up a bit.

"Hey," she said while leaning against the door frame, "you doing okay?" 

"Oh, I'm fine, I just . . . " Alexandria trailed off a bit. "I just wasn't getting anywhere in my research and needed a break"

"Oh," Meagan responded, not quite knowing how to answer. "Well then let's go up to the deck and get some sunlight and salty sea air." Meagan grabbed Alexandria's hand and gently pulled her up stairs. When they got up to the deck they walked over to the railing facing the Karnacan shore. No matter how much they see the shore, it still takes their breath away. The vibrant city in a distant bubble drowned out by the simultaneously loud and peaceful ocean waves. Ships busily coming in and out of the harbor. People hastily playing out their seemingly loud but actually distant and silent lives. Doors excitedly opening and closing. Doors to shops, homes, businesses, safe places, swinging open like set pieces in an short play in an infinite theater, changing and moving ever forward. Inside the bubble the sounds and sights and motives seem infinite, but from a humble ship miles from the shore it's like a painting. Silent, still, and only tangible in the shallowest interpretation of the word.

For what felt like hours, Meagan and Alexandria stared at the coast and for the first time in a long time, Alexandria's mind was quiet and softly focused. She finally noticed that Meagan was still holding her hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Meagan reciprocated, and that grounded Alexandria. Meagan let go of her hand and put her arm around her waist and pulled her close. Alexandria looked up at Meagan and Meagan looked down at Alexandria, and Meagan leaned in and kissed her, pulling their hips together. Alexandria put one hand on Meagan's cheek and the other hand in her hair. While they were lost in a sweet moment of each other, Meagan suddenly pulled back and her eye shot open.

"What - what's wrong?" Alexandria asked in a panic.

"I . . . I forgot about Emily . . . " Meagan whispered. The two of them started laughing and Alexandria kept her hand on Meagan's cheek and looked at her with pure adoration. They shared one last kiss before Meagan set off on her skiff and Alexandria went down to her room to try to focus on work. Alexandria sat on her bed, staring at her notes, hoping Meagan would come down to see her that night.


End file.
